1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for supplying breathing air, and more particularly to a system for supplying breathing air, which includes a triple air-supply structure to thus increase the reliability of air supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
In industrial sites, there are many situations where working within a closed space is required. Because there is insufficient fresh air from outside supplied to the closed work space, the additional supply of breathing air to workers is essentially required.
Particularly in petrochemical-related fields, waste catalysts used during the processing are collected from reactors by workers. However, not only dust but also chemicals harmful to the human body remain in the reactors, and thus it is essential to supply fresh breathing air in order to improve the working environment and health of the workers.
Conventionally, industrial air used during the processing is temporarily supplied to the work space, or workers wear an additional emergency air-supply mask.
However, the supply of industrial air used during the processing is limited depending on the demand for industrial air in the other processes. In particular, in cases where the supply of industrial air is suddenly stopped, the workers may be seriously affected. Furthermore, in cases where the industrial air is supplied to the work space without the use of an additional purifier, it may contain impurities during the supply, undesirably causing concerns about the supply of air unsuitable for breathing.
Also, in cases when air is supplied via the mask, the working efficiency of the workers may undesirably deteriorate.